The Christmas Story
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: Just days before the Winter Ball, Eleanor Miller gets a new crush. Can a visit from a well known and respected man change her mind? Or will she just stay in bed? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's been a while since I've written anything, but with emotion comes creativity. So without further adieu, the story... err... thingy...**

**The Christmas Story  
**

"It's freezing outside!" Brittany squealed walking into the school that morning.

She held herself tightly as Jeanette and I let out small giggles. "Well, it tends to get cold during winter." I pointed out letting out a small chuckle at the angry expression on my sister's face.

"Well, this is California. It's not supposed to get this cold." Brittany continued to complain about the weather. Jeanette and I rolled our eyes as the three of us continued our walk down the hall. "Oh my gosh!" Brittany suddenly squealed out of no where.

I guess I wasn't watching where I was going, because next thing I knew, "Oomph!" I choked out as I hit Brittany's back.

I then felt Jeanette run into my back, and knew the same had happened to her. We both looked up at our eldest sister with worried looks. "The Winter Ball is only a few days away!" She said excitedly jumping up and down.

We both glared at her out of irritation and separated from her. I walked down the hall to my locker only to find it jammed. "Oh, great." I mumbled to myself. I set down my books and began tugging.

"Hey."

"Ah!" I shrieked in surprise. My locker door suddenly flew open and I went tumbling down, along with some books that weren't properly stacked. I looked up and noticed the mysterious caller was Alvin Seville, with brothers in tow.

My face burned with embarrassment as I pushed myself back onto my feet. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you." Alvin asked, as he picked up my books and handed them to me. I smiled thankfully and nodded as I waved at each of them. My cheeks were surely as pink as my sister's outfit that day. I turned toward my locker to hide it. I suddenly felt a feather like hand on my shoulder. Turning my head slightly, I noticed Alvin looking at me with a concerned expression on his face. "Are you sure?" He asked.

I bit my lip to keep from grinning like an idiot, and nodded again. He smiled and gave me a friendly pat on the shoulder before walking away. I waved goodbye to Simon and Theodore as they followed Alvin to their lockers. I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding. I placed a hand on my heart in hopes to slow it down, as I began my walk to class. _Am I really falling for Alvin? No, I'm just a little flustered from the fall. Yeah that's it. _I laughed at myself for even thinking so. I walked into the classroom and took my seat. There was an assignment on the board that involved choosing a partner and working on holiday worksheets.

Just days before Christmas break, I assumed the teacher didn't want to give out a bunch of work that she would have to grade later over vacation. I looked around the room for a possible partner. It had looked like everyone but me already had a partner in mind. I continued my search when my eyes landed on Alvin who had just barley avoided another tardy. He smiled at me as he read the assignment on the board. I smiled back as he pulled a desk over to mine so we could work together. "After that display in the hall I'm surprised you made it to class before me." He said with a chuckle. I laughed as the tint of pink returned to my cheeks. I lowered my head, trying to hide it again. unfortunately, he noticed anyway. He let out another soft chuckle. "Hey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Worse has happened." He said reassuringly. I still did not meet his gaze. "Try having your pants ripped off, in front of hundreds of people, in the middle of a kindergarten Christmas pageant."

I finally looked up at him. "Who did that?"

Alvin looked around to make sure no one was listening to the conversation. "It was me." He whispered.

I began giggling. "You?" I asked trying not to burst into laughter.

Alvin frowned playfully. "I didn't laugh at you. That was the most embarrassing moment of my life, nobody knows but Simon, Theodore, Dave, and now you." He explained.

I eventually got my laughter under control and nodded understandingly. "You're secret's safe with me." I smiled.

He smiled back and wiped a stray hair from my face. My blush returned once again. This time, not out of embarrassment. Thankfully, not out of embarrassment. "Ahem!" We both turned to see the teacher watching us from her desk.

My blush got deeper. I spoke too soon. "We should probably get started on these worksheets." I suggested.

Alvin nodded in agreement and we both started our work. Every once in a while, we would get off track and end up talking about something else, completely unrelated to school. But I didn't mind. I got to know Alvin a little bit better. As more than the self absorbed, obnoxious, glory hog I thought he was. _I'm Eleanor Miller, and I'm officially crushing on Alvin Seville._

**alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

"Who are you going to the Winter Ball with Jeanette?" Brittany asked at lunch later that day.

Jeanette smiled joyfully. "Simon, he asked me this morning." She explained excitedly.

Brittany congratulated her and turned towards me. "What about you Ellie?" I did not respond. "Ellie?"

I woke up from daydream and glanced up at her. "Huh?"

"Do you have a date for the ball?" Brittany clarified.

I nodded as my mouth formed a small "O." I took a breath as I shifted in my seat little. "No, actually. But I do have someone in mind." I said biting my lip, fighting back an extremely dorky smile.

Brittany gasped and quickly moved to the seat Jeanette was occupying. Jeanette seemed very uncomfortable with sharing such a small seat with another person, but Brittany was too excited to care. "What's his name? What grade is he in? What's his homeroom? Does like you back? Why aren't you answering my questions!?" She asked all in one breath.

I laughed slightly. "Brittany, your not giving me a chance to answer them, and I don't know if he likes me."

Brittany smacked her lips in frustration. "He probably does. What's not to like about you Ellie?"

Jeanette finally claimed her seat back to herself, as Brittany moved back to her original seat. "Yeah, you're smart, sweet, caring-"

"And the only one who can get that picture-n-picture to work on the TV at home." Brittany joined in.

We all laughed as the boys joined us at the table. Jeanette moved to an unoccupied seat beside Simon, so Alvin and Theodore sat on the differing sides of me. "What's so funny?" Alvin asked, after greeting me.

"Eleanor has a crush!" Brittany squealed, grinning proudly.

"Brittany!"

"Really? On who?" Alvin asked smiling curiously at me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but suddenly became nervous. "I- I'd rather not say." I said quietly.

They all nodded considerately and moved on.

**alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

At the end of the day, I decided to get a head start walking home. That way i would have time to think. I thought about school, I thought about the dance, but I mostly thought about my feelings toward Alvin. They came so sudden, and it was hard to believe that they were true. But the more I thought about it, the more my feelings grew.

My thoughts were interrupted by an out of breath Brittany running up beside me. "Eleanor!" She called excitedly. She grabbed my shoulders to stop me. "You'll never guess what happened!"

"What?"

"Guess!"

"But if I'll never guess what happened. then what's the point of me guessing?" I asked with an accomplished grin on my face.

"Eleanor you're ruining the mood!" Brittany said in a warning tone, and both hands on her hips.

I laughed at her sudden mood change."Sorry. So what happened?"

Brittany was excited all over again. "Okay, guess who asked me to the Winter Ball." Brittany said with anticipation. I shrugged knowing she'd probably tell me before I even thought of an answer. "Alvin!" She squealed eagerly.

My heart sank and the smile on my face quickly faded. "Alvin?" I asked quietly. Brittany nodded and began telling me all about how he asked her out. I felt a lump form in my throat the more I listened.

I took in a deep breath, turned on my heals, and quickly ran home. Tears of sorrow and disappointment running down my cheeks. "Eleanor!" I heard Brittany call after me, but I kept running. I kept running, and didn't stop until I reached the sanctity of my bedroom. I took quick gasps of air as I tried to regain my breath. I held my body in attempt to warm it up, and stop it's constant shaking. Sliding down to the floor, I cried.

**alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

It was the day before the dance and everyone was pairing up like it was the end of the world and you needed a partner to get into heaven. I had decided that I wanted to tell Alvin what I had been feeling lately. I spent all of yesterday, writing a note to slip in his locker, and I wanted to get the wording just right.

That morning I arrived at school early just to make sure no one saw me slide it in. Just as I was about to release my grip on the paper, I began to have doubts. _What if I don't even really have a crush on him, and it's just my head messing with me? We already know he doesn't like me back. I don't want to embarrass myself all over again. But what if he does like me back? What if he only asked Brittany because he thought I didn't like him? Ugh! _Why couldn't this be easier? "Hey Eleanor."

"Ah!" I screamed releasing my hold on the note and floated down to the bottom of Alvin's locker.

I turned to see Jeanette. She stared curiously at me, but, thankfully, did not question anything. "You left you're lunch on the kitchen table this morning. I thought I'd bring it to you." She said handing me the brown paper bag.

"Oh, thanks." I said nervously taking it. Jeanette nodded and walked toward her own locker. After she was out of sight and earshot, I let out a slow but painfully nervous breath. Turning back towards Alvin's locker, I sighed and thought about the note inside it. "No turning back now." I mumbled walking to my locker also.

**alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

I sat outside the cafeteria that day, away from any windows, doors, or any place someone could see me. I heard the door of the cafeteria open, and immediately new who else would be crazy enough to come outside in this weather. "Thanks for meeting me out here, Alvin." I said looking at him.

He nodded sat beside me. "Yeah, from the note you left in my locker it seemed pretty important. What's up?" He asked concerned.

I felt tears returning to my eyes, and a lump rapidly increasing size in my throat. "Alvin," I whispered, my voice cracking slightly. "I-I..." I paused to try to swallow the swelling in my throat. "I like you." I finally confessed.

Alvin furrowed his brow in confusion. "I like you too Eleanor." He said.

"No!" I said suddenly, causing him to jump. I slowly turned towards him and looked him straight in the eyes. It was now or never. I shifted my weight onto my knee to slowly leaned in and kissed him. I gradually pulled away, not wanting to stay in that awkward position too long. "I really like you." I clarified.

Alvin smiled at me, but not a happy smile. "Eleanor, I like you, but..." But? There wasn't supposed to be a but. "But only as a friend." Those words hurt. They cut deeper, than any blade ever could. Who came up with the saying "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but works could never hurt me." was dead wrong. I swallowed again as a tear ran down my cheek. Alvin reached over to wipe in away, but I avoided his touch. I don't think I'd be able to handle in without crying my eyes out. Alvin sighed. "Can we still be friends?" He asked sincerly.

I glanced up at him, and quickly wiped away a tear that threatened to escape. I nodded slightly and put on a false happy face. "Yeah," I whispered. Alvin smiled back and patted me on the back, before walking back into the lunchroom. The smile on my face fell as more tears found their way from my eyes to my cheeks and eventually the ground below.

Everything seemed downhill from there. I got a D on my math test, some of the girls decided to put my gym clothes into a different locker, so I had to stnd in my towel while Jeanette went to get the janitor to open it, I lost my history homework, and Alvin seemed to have been avoiding me. The day was finally coming to an end. I don't think I had ever been so happy to be out of school.

I was on my way out of the school door when Theodore stopped me. "Hi, Eleanor." He greeted cheerfully. I smiled and continued walking. Theodore followed. "So, do you have a date for the ball yet?" He asked.

I sighed. "I'm not going to the ball. I'd much rather stay at home that night. There's supposed to be a Christmas special on ABC." I lied.

"Oh," Theodore said with a hint of disappointment. "I was just wonering, because I wanted to ask you." He said quietly.

I stopped dead in my tracks, and my eyes widened in realization. "Oh, my gosh. Theodore-"

"It's okay, Ellie. I understand." He said walking towards his own home. "Have fun."

I wanted to say something to him, but what could I say? I had a crush on your brother, but he doesn't like me, so I'm just not going to the ball? I threw my head back and groaned. _Why? Why me!?_ After receiving no answer, I continued my walk home.

Brittany and Jeanette soon caught up with me. "Ellie, don't forget we're going gown shopping tonight." Brittany reminded me.

"I'm not going."

"What? Eleanor you have to have a dress." Brittany said laughing slightly.

"No, I'm not going to the ball." I said walking into the house.

"What!?" Brittany exclaimed louder. "Why?"

"I just don't want to go! Please stop asking me questions!" I exclaimed storming up to my room. It was a very rare moment when I lost my cool like that, but I wasn't in the mood to be asked questions such as those.

**alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

The night of the dance had come. The boys came in a limo. It looked as thought Theodore was going to the ball anyway. Alvin looked sympathetically at me. I guess he felt guilty about the whole thing. I don't know. I never asked him. Miss Miller took plenty of pictures. I took some too, because Brittany wanted me to put them on her Myspace. Of course, she wanted to be the first to have her pictures up.

Everyone left for the ball and Miss Miller was going to go to hang out with her friends The Thrillers. "Now are you sure you want to stay here by yourself? You can always come with me." She offered generously.

I declined the offer and told her I needed the time alone. She nodded understandingly and did not ask another word about it. After she left I sat down in front of the fire with a book. I wore sweat pants and a sweet shirt because I wanted to be comfortable and didn't expect any company. After about an hour I was beginning to feel a little drowsy. Knowing Brittany, she would have forgotten her key, and would be looking for me to let her in the house. So I tried to stay up a bit longer. Suddenly there was a rush of cold air and the fire went out. I cocked a brow in curiosity. _That's strange._ I thought walking over to it. I suddenly saw two black boots dangling from inside my chimney.

I backed up slowly, as the mystery person was finally revealed. He fell with a plop, adorned in red and a white fluffy beard. He was round, with rosy cheeks, and a nose to match. "Santa?" I asked cautiously observing him.

He rose to his feet and let out a deep hardy laugh. "Yes, Eleanor." He answered, obviously amused by my question.

I just stared for a moment. "I'm calling the police." I finally responded quickly making my way toward the phone.

"No, no. I really am Santa Clause."

I placed the phone down. "Prove it." I challenged.

The rounded man thought for a moment. "For Christmas ten years ago, what you wanted more than anything was for you and your sister's music careers to take off." He finally responded. I crossed my arms still doubting this "Santa." He nodded and started thinking again. "All you want for Christmas this year, is a happy ending." I arched my brow, indicating for him to move on. "Your life hasn't been going exactly as planned lately, has it, Eleanor?" He asked. I still did not respond. "I'm here, to give you your wish." I said smiling.

"How?" I finally asked.

"HO HO HO!" He laughed again. Him laughing every time I asked a question was getting irritating. "You're going to the ball." He said reaching back into my chimney.

I sighed in frustration. Not this again. "I don't want to go to the ball. So, sorry you wasted your time coming here. You should probably get back to the north pole." I said walking back over to my book.

"Eleanor, we both know, very well, that you want to go to the ball." He continued. "If you go, you won't be sorry."

I turned around to see him holding the most beautiful gown I had ever laid eyes on. "Wow," I breathed taking it from him. I smiled up at him, "You really are Santa Clause?" I asked one more time.

He bellowed another laugh, before disappearing. As angry as I was that he laughed at another one of my questions again, I couldn't help but think that I might have actually been visited by jolly ol' Kris Kringle.

**alvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinoralvinor**

I ended up taking a cab to the dance. I wasn't about to walk in heels. I had a crush on Alvin, I wasn't insane. I walked up the steps and stood in front of the door. I was beginning to have second thoughts. What was I doing? Going to the dance after convincing myself, and everyone else, that I didn't want to go just because Santa Clause told me to? Maybe I was insane. I turned around, planning to return my house and read my book, but suddenly someone opened the door and stepped outside. "Eleanor?"

I turned back towards the school and saw Brittany standing there. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you didn't want to go."

"I didn't, but I changed my mind." I said walking back up the steps.

Brittany smiled and guided me into the gym. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. The gym was decorated beautifully. If it weren't for the bleachers pushed up against the walls, I never would've believed it was a gym. Brittany went to go dance with Alvin. I stood in the back of the room and watched. I was surprised to see Alvin turn down a dance with Brittany. It seemed unlikely. He began walking toward me with a smile on his face. "Hey," He said quietly.

"Hey," I responded not looking at him.

There was an awkward pause as we both just stood there. "You want to dance?" Alvin finally asked.

I smiled slightly and nodded. Alvin smiled back and led me to the dance floor. We moved at a steady pace to the rhythm of the music. After only a few minutes, a voice came from beside us. "May I cut in?" The voice asked.

We both turned and saw Theodore standing beside us. Alvin smiled and handed me off to his brother. Theodore continued what Alvin and I had started. "Theodore, about yesterday..."

Theodore shook his head. "It's okay, you're here now." He said smiling down at me.

I smiled back and wrapped my arms around his neck as I burried my face into his neck. He held me tighter as we swayed to the music. I'm Eleanor Miller, and I'm offcially, in love with Theoodore Seville.

**theodoreeleanortheodoreeleanortheodoreeleanortheodoreelanortheodoreeleanortheodoreeleanortheodoreeleanortheodoreeleanortheodoreeleanor**

**Well, that's the end. I hope it was okay. It's kind of not in my field of expertice. Yet, it is. I wanted to try something new. So I decided on this. Leave me a review, tell me what you think. I'm at school right now, I won't be able to read them until I get home. I'm supposed to be taking notes right now, I gotta go! REVIEW!  
**


	2. Cut Version

**The Christmas Story  
**

"It's freezing outside!" Brittany groaned.

Jeanette and I let out small giggles. "Well, it tends to get cold during winter." I pointed out.

"Well, this is California. It's not supposed to get this cold." Brittany continued to complain. Jeanette and I rolled our eyes. "Oh my gosh!" Brittany suddenly squealed.

"Oomph!" I choked out as I ran into Brittany's back.

"The Winter Ball is only a few days away!" She said excitedly.

I glared at her out of irritation and walked down the hall to my locker and found it jammed. "Oh, great." I mumbled.

"Hey."

"Ah!" I shrieked in surprise. My locker door suddenly flew open and I went tumbling down. I looked up seeing the caller was Alvin Seville, with brothers in tow.

I pushed myself onto my feet. "Are you okay?" Alvin asked, as he picked up my books and handed them to me. I smiled and nodded. I turned toward my locker to hide the pink tint in my cheeks. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning my head slightly, I noticed Alvin looking at me. "Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded again. He smiled and walked away. I waved goodbye to Simon and Theodore as they followed Alvin to their lockers. I let out a breath and I began my walk to class. _Am I really falling for Alvin? _I laughed at myself for even thinking so. I walked into the classroom and took my seat. There was an assignment on the board that involved choosing a partner.

It had looked like everyone but me already had a partner in mind. My eyes landed on Alvin who had just barley avoided another tardy. He smiled at me when he read the assignment. I smiled back as he pulled a desk over to mine. "Don't worry about the fall;worse has happened." He reassured. "Imagine your pants ripping off, in front of hundreds of people, during a Christmas pageant."

"Who did that?"

Alvin looked around the room. "It was me." He whispered.

I began giggling. "You?" I asked trying not to burst into laughter.

Alvin frowned. "I didn't laugh at you. That was the most embarrassing moment of my life." He explained.

I eventually got my laughter under control and nodded understandingly.

He smiled back and wiped a stray hair from my face. My blush returned once again. Thankfully, not out of embarrassment. "Ahem!" We both turned to see the teacher watching us from her desk.

I spoke too soon. "We should probably get started on these worksheets." I suggested.

Alvin nodded in agreement and we both started our work. I got to know Alvin a little bit better. As more than the self-absorbed, obnoxious, glory hog I thought he was. _I'm Eleanor Miller, and I'm officially crushing on Alvin Seville._

At the end of the day, I decided to get a head start walking home, so I could have time to think. I mostly thought about my feelings toward Alvin. The more I thought about them, the more my feelings grew.

My thoughts were interrupted by an out of breath Brittany running up beside me. "Eleanor!" She called. "You'll never guess what happened!"

"What?"

"Okay, guess who asked me to the Winter Ball." Brittany said eagarly. I shrugged knowing she'd probably tell me anyway. "Alvin!" She squealed.

My heart sank and the smile on my face quickly faded. "Alvin?" I asked quietly. Brittany nodded and began telling me all about it. I felt a lump in my throat.

I took in a deep breath, and quickly ran home. Tears of sorrow running down my cheeks. "Eleanor!" I heard Brittany call, but I kept running, and didn't stop until I reached the sanctity of my bedroom. I took quick gasps of air as I tried to regain my breath. I held my body in attempt to stop its constant shaking. Sliding down to the floor, I cried.

*****  
**

It was the day before the dance and, I had decided that I wanted to tell Alvin what I had been feeling lately. I spent all of yesterday, writing a note to slip in his locker, and I wanted to get the wording just right.

That morning I arrived at school early just to make sure no one saw me slide it in. Just as I was about to release my grip on the paper, I began to have doubts. _What if I don't even really have a crush on him, and it's just my head messing with me? But what if he likes me back? What if he only asked Brittany because he thought I didn't like him? Ugh! _Why couldn't this be easier? "Hey Eleanor."

"Ah!" I screamed releasing my hold on the note.

I turned to see Jeanette. She stared curiously at me, but did not question anything. "You left you're lunch on the kitchen table this morning. I thought I'd bring it to you." She said handing me the brown paper bag.

"Oh, thanks." I said nervously taking it. Jeanette nodded and walked toward her own locker. After she was out of sight and earshot, I let out a slow but painfully nervous breath. Turning back towards Alvin's locker, I sighed and thought about the note inside it. "No turning back now." I mumbled walking to my locker also.

I sat outside the cafeteria that day, away from any place someone could see me. I heard the cafeteria door open, and immediately knew who it was. "Thanks for meeting me out here, Alvin." I said looking at him.

He nodded sat beside me. "Yeah, from the note you left in my locker it seemed pretty important." He said concerned.

I felt tears well up eyes, and a lump increasing size in my throat. "Alvin," I whispered, my voice cracking slightly. I paused to try to swallow the swelling in my throat. "I like you." I confessed.

Alvin furrowed his brow in confusion. "I like you too Eleanor." He said.

"No!" I said suddenly, causing him to jump. I slowly turned towards him, looked him straight in the eyes as I shifted my weight onto my knee to slowly leaned in and kissed him. I gradually pulled away, not wanting to stay in that awkward position. "I really like you." I clarified.

Alvin smiled at me, but not a happy smile. "Eleanor, I like you, but..." But? There wasn't supposed to be a but. "But only as a friend." I swallowed again as a tear ran down my cheek. Alvin reached over to wipe in away, but I avoided his touch. Alvin sighed. "Can we still be friends?" He asked sincerely.

I glanced up at him, and quickly wiped away a tear that threatened to escape. I nodded slightly and put on a false smile. Alvin smiled back and patted me on the back, before walking back into the lunchroom. The smile on my face fell as more tears found their way from my eyes.

Everything seemed downhill from there.

I was on my way out of the school door when Theodore stopped me. "Eleanor, do you have a date for the ball yet?" He asked.

I sighed. "I'm not going to the ball. I'd much rather stay at home that night. There's supposed to be a Christmas special on ABC." I lied.

"Oh," Theodore said with a hint of disappointment. "I was just wondering, because I wanted to ask you." He said quietly.

I stopped dead in my tracks, and my eyes widened in realization. "Oh, my gosh. Theodore-"

"It's okay, Ellie. I understand." He said walking towards his own home. "Have fun."

I wanted to say something to him, but what could I say? I had a crush on your brother, but he doesn't like me, so I'm just not going to the ball? I threw my head back and groaned. _Why? Why me!?_ After receiving no answer, I continued my walk home.

*****  
**

The night of the dance had come. It looked as though Theodore was going to the ball anyway. When everyone left for the ball, Miss Miller went to go hang out with her friends The Thrillers. After she left I sat down in front of the fire with a book. Suddenly there was a rush of cold air and the fire went out. I cocked a brow in curiosity. _That's strange._ I suddenly saw two black boots dangling from inside my chimney.

I backed up slowly, as the mystery person was finally revealed. He was adorned in red, had a white fluffy beard, round, with rosy cheeks, and a nose to match. "Santa?" I asked cautiously observing him.

He rose to his feet and let out a hardy laugh. "Yes, Eleanor." He answered, obviously amused by my question.

I just stared for a moment. "I'm calling the police." I finally responded quickly making my way toward the phone.

"No, I'm really Santa Claus."

I placed the phone down deciding to play along.

"All you want for Christmas this year, is a happy ending." I arched my brow, indicating for him to move on. "I'm here, to give you your wish." He said smiling.

"How?" I finally asked.

"HO HO HO!" He laughed again. Him laughing every time I asked a question was getting irritating. "You're going to the ball." He said reaching back into my chimney.

I sighed in frustration. "I don't want to go to the ball. Sorry you wasted your time coming here." I said walking back over to my book.

"We both know that you want to go to the ball." He continued. "If you go, you won't be sorry."

I turned around to see him holding a beautiful gown. "Wow," I smiled up at him, "You really are Santa Claus?" I asked.

He bellowed another laugh, before disappearing.

*****  
**

I took a cab to the dance. I wasn't about to walk in heels. I had a crush on Alvin, I wasn't insane. I walked up the steps and stood in front of the door. What was I doing? Going to the dance after convincing myself, and everyone else, that I didn't want to go and then just show up, because Santa Claus told me to? Maybe I was insane. I turned around, but suddenly someone opened the door and stepped outside. "Eleanor?"

I turned back towards the school and saw Theodore standing there. "I thought you said you didn't want to come."

"I didn't, but I changed my mind." I responded.

There was an awkward pause as we both just stood there. "You want to dance?" Theodore finally asked.

I smiled slightly and nodded. Theodore smiled back and led me to the dance floor. "Theodore, about yesterday..."

Theodore shook his head. "It's okay, you're here now." He said smiling down at me.

I smiled back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He held me tighter as we swayed. _I'm Eleanor Miller, and I'm in love with Theodore Seville._


End file.
